24fandomcom-20200223-history
TCG: Day 0
"Day 0" redirects here. You may be looking for the animated web series Day Zero. Day 0 was the first set of cards released for the 24 Trading Card Game. They were available in the Basic Training starter sets and the Day 0 Tactical Packs. Both were released on . Basic Training These were two-person learn-to-play sets. Each package included a set of game rules, two playmats and fifty-two cards. Two exclusive Promo cards were included: * Jack Bauer, Brute Force * Phillip Bauer, Force of Will Day 0 Tactical Packs These were pre-constructed decks of cards, consisting of twenty-six cards total; one directive card, twenty-four common cards and one elite card. Four foil cards total appeared in each deck, including the elite. Rules were also included inside each package. Six different themed packs were available, each featuring a different character: * Agents - Jack Bauer * Analysts - Chloe O'Brian * Statesmen - David Palmer * Conspirators - Charles Logan * Infiltrators - Nina Myers * Terrorists - Phillip Bauer Base cards 120 total cards were released as part of the "Day 0" set, including 96 base cards and 24 elite cards. All base cards had the same common rarity. Characters :1. Adam Kaufman, Watchful Eye :2. Bill Buchanan, Director of Operations :3. Brian Jacobs, Palmer's Counsel :4. Chase Edmunds, Jack's Partner :5. Chloe O'Brian, The Best :6. Chloe O'Brian, Trusted Friend :7. Curtis Manning, Unforgiving :8. David Palmer, Man of Integrity :9. D.J. Graves, Forensics Expert :10. Hamri Al-Assad, So-Called Traitor :11. Jack Bauer, Back in Action :12. Jack Bauer, Loyal to the President :13. Jack Bauer, Protective Father :14. James Prescott, Hawk :15. Kim Bauer, Like Her Father :16. Lynne Kresge, Crisis Management :17. Mike Novick, Chief of Staff :18. Nicole Duncan, Head of Health Services :19. Mark DeSalvo, Warden :20. Quick Response Team, Elite Agents :21. Ryan Chappelle, Division Representative :22. Ted Simmons, Loyal Interrogator :23. Abu Fayed, Unwitting Pawn :24. Ahmed Amar, Young and Dedicated :25. Alexis Drazen, Hard at Work :26. Charles Logan, President of the United States :27. Christopher Henderson, Jack's Mentor :28. Conrad Haas, Hired Gun (incorrect photo) :29. Dan Mounts, High-School Dropout :30. Graem Bauer, Behind It All :31. Greg Penticoff, Double Murderer :32. Hasan Numair, Bomb Specialist :33. Ira Gaines, Mercenary :34. Jamey Farrell, Easy Prey :35. Kevin Carroll, Alan York :36. Martha Logan, First Lady :37. Masheer Abu-Marzuq, Handler :38. Mike Novick, Pragmatist :39. Nasir Trabelsi, Aggressive Terrorist :40. Nina Myers, Ruthless :41. Phillip Bauer, Founder of BXJ :42. Ray Wallace, Under Duress :43. Rick Allen, In Over His Head :44. Robert Joseph, Consultant for BXJ :45. Sabir Hussain, Lieutenant :46. Walt Cummings, Chief of Staff Equipment :47. 9mm Parabellum :48. Accurized USP :49. AK-47 :50. Big Picture :51. Cell Trace :52. Executive Order :53. Explosive Vest :54. Jack's PDA :55. Kevlar Vest :56. Laptop :57. Presidential Limo :58. Restricted Access :59. Scrambled Line :60. Suppressed Pistol Agenda :61. Arm the Nuke :62. Coup de Main :63. Disarm the Bomb :64. Important Assignment :65. Infiltrate CTU :66. Inside Man :67. Misinformation :68. Open Up a Socket :69. Political Assassination :70. Questioning :71. WMD Event :72. Adept Work :73. Backstabbing :74. Data Uplink :75. Decryption :76. Dedicated to the Cause :77. Epinephrine Shot :78. Fearless :79. For the Good of the Country :80. Getting Personal :81. Interrogation :82. It Was a Suicide :83. Layers of Deceit :84. Off the Books :85. Shot in the Back :86. Suicide Bombing :87. Unofficial Business :88. Veto :89. Weight of Duty :90. Well Trained Directive :91. Clean Administration :92. Find the Nuke :93. Going Rogue :94. Chaos for Pay :95. Sentox Conspiracy :96. Wave of Terror Elite cards :1. 25th Amendment (Agenda) :2. Avenge Valencia (Directive) :3. Countermeasures (Event) :4. Curtis Manning, Playing Possum (Character) :5. David Palmer, Maryland Senator (Character) :6. Dmitri Gredenko, Ultranationalist (Character) :7. Downloading (Event) :8. Events Occur in Real Time (Event) :9. Flag Lapel Pin (Equipment) :10. Habib Marwan, Master Terrorist (Character) :11. Head Shot (Event) :12. Jack Bauer, Elite Agent (Character) :13. Lynn McGill, Bureaucrat (Character) :14. M-4 Carbine (Equipment) :15. Mandy, Sexy Assassin (Character) :16. Nadia Yassir, Well Informed (Character) :17. Nina Myers, Professional (Character) :18. Profiling (Agenda) :19. Savagery to Match Their Numbers (Event) :20. Sherry Palmer, Out for Number One (Character) :21. Tony Almeida, CTU Director (Character) :22. Unprepared (Event) :23. Victor Drazen, Mad With Vengeance (Character) :24. Wireless PDA (Equipment) Background information and notes *The full names of certain characters were first revealed in the Day 0 set, including D.J. Graves, Conrad Haas, Sabir Hussain, Masheer Abu-Marzuq, Nasir Trabelsi and Robert Joseph. *For the Conrad Haas card, a different actor was used for the picture, wearing Haas's costume and posing by a white van (see right). Category:Games